


Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a few Preath one shots.





	1. Kidnapped

“Tobin, wake up.” Christen shook the brunette lightly but after getting no response began to shake her more violently whilst almost screaming “Tobin! Wake up!” 

Tobin almost headbutted Christen as she leapt to her feet, her arms up raised she readied herself for a fight. 

“What?!” She sharply whispered. 

“I think we’ve been kidnapped.” 

Tobin didn’t respond straight away as her eyes adjusted to the clear white light of the room they were in. They weren’t just in a room, they were in a room that was moving. 

“Are we in a truck?” Tobin sleepily yawned. 

“I don’t know, I just woke up in here.” Christen shrugged. 

Tobin took the time to scan their surroundings, they were indeed stuck in the back of a truck carrying at least fifty boxes of various alcoholic beverages stacked randomly around the room. 

What happened last night?

The brunette shook her head in a lame attempt to get rid of her pounding hangover. 

“Tobin, what happened?” Christen asked as she rubbed her forehead, clearly suffering the same effects of a similar hangover. 

The girl in question shrugged slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. She sat down on a box and tried to gather her thoughts, “I can’t really remember, I know that Allie kept throwing drinks after drinks after drinks at me last night and then I think I threw up everywhere and got kicked out of a club.” 

“Nice, then what happened?” 

“I think we went to a casino and I somehow won two thousand dollars and then blew it nearly an hour later.” Tobin scratched her head, “I don’t remember what I bought with it, but I’m sure Alex made me hire a stripper.” 

Christens face scrunched up slightly, her mind racing with thoughts of a stripper giving Tobin a full dance. 

“I’m ninety percent certain it was a male stripper.” Tobin continued after seeing the look on Christen’s face. 

The younger woman giggled slightly as she asked, “Was he hot?” 

Tobin rolled her eyes, “He looked like Harry Potter on steroids.” She shrugged, “He was expensive too.” 

“Did he move your earth?” Christen winked. 

Gagging, Tobin replied, “Don’t be gross, Allie had way too much fun with him though.” 

Laughing slightly, Christen stood up and threw her hands up in the air, “That doesn’t explain how we ended up in here.” 

“I’m getting there,” Tobin stood up too, “After the stripper left, we had more drinks and Alex threw up over Perry, which was hilarious. Then we got hungry and tried to find a fast food restaurant. I think at that point it was nearly one in the morning and I got a text from you saying how much you loved me and that you couldn’t wait until tomorrow and I ditched the girls, headed straight to your parents house, broke a few plant pots and maybe your bedroom window-“

“You broke my window?!” Christen cut across in mild disbelief. 

“Yes.” Tobin simply answered, “It was the only way to get inside without alerting your family. Anyway, I tried to wake you up, but you were so drunk yourself you were passed out so I poked you in the eye and handed you a bottle of vodka and as the bottle was ripped from my hands, I came up with a brilliant yet time conserving plan.” 

Christen waited a few seconds for Tobin to elaborate on her ‘plan’, but after getting nothing more she began to speak herself, “And your brilliant plan was, what? Get us kidnapped on our wedding day?” 

“No.” Tobin scoffed, “I don’t actually remember my plan, we both finished off that vodka bottle as we stumbled from your parents house so I can’t really remember anything else.” 

Christen groaned in response as she paced back and forth in the tiny room. After a few minutes she flopped down on the floor and finally realised what she was wearing, “Did you dress me in my wedding dress too?” 

“Oh,” Tobin shook her head, “No, that was your idea,” She shrugged, “As was the burrito.” She pointed to a huge brownish stain on the stomach of Christens white dress. 

The younger girls eyes bulged open in horror as her eyes clasped onto the monstrosity of a stain embedded in her crystal white dress. “No.” She whispered, “NO.” She screamed, “It took me days to find the perfect dress and you made me ruin it in mere hours!” 

Tobin held her arms up, “It was you that wanted to wear it! And it was you that wanted food!” 

“But it was you who woke me up!” Christen pointed an accusatory finger at her fiancée. 

Tobin sighed, “It’ll be okay, you can wear my dress.” 

“And what will you wear?” Christen scoffed, “A t-shirt and shorts with flip flops?” 

“You make that sound bad.” Tobin laughed slightly but after seeing the fire in Christens eyes, her laugh disappeared quickly. 

Christen stood and poked Tobin’s chest hard, “I know you’re joking, but just in case you’re not let me make this clear.” She cleared her throat as she jabbed Tobin once more with her finger, “If you dare turn up to MY wedding wearing something I didn’t approve of, your life won’t be worth living.” 

Tobin nodded obediently, “Okay.” She squeaked in an unusually high voice before clearing her throat and saying in a more deeper voice, “Okay.”

“So what will you wear?” Christen asked as she sat down on a box of Budweiser. 

Shrugging, Tobin replied, “I don’t know, I’ll phone Katie or Perry to quickly find me something.” She reached into her pockets only to find them empty. “Shit.” She grunted, “I left my phone at yours.” 

Christen breathed in and exhaled loudly as she placed her head in her hands, “So on our wedding day, you woke me up, put me in my wedding dress, made me ruin it, got me more drunk than I already was, got us kidnapped and now we can’t even phone anyone to help us.” 

“I didn’t make you ruin your dress.” Tobin grumbled, crossing her arms and sulking in a corner. 

“Wait.” Christen gasped. 

“What?”

“This truck,” Christen pointed around the room, “Do you recognise the stuff?” 

Tobin gagged slightly, “I don’t really want to look at the boxes, they’re reminding me of nearly dying last night.” 

Rolling her eyes, Christen continued, “No, Budweiser, Corona, that type of Champagne you can only get imported from Sweden...” Christen trailed off hoping Tobin would get the hint. After a few seconds of watching a blank expression on Tobin’s face, Christen continued, “This is our truck, this is the alcohol for the party.” 

A lightbulb set off in Tobin’s eyes, “My brilliant yet time conserving plan!” 

“What do you mean time conserving? The venue is no where near the church!” Christen’s frustration was mixing with her awful hangover making the situation seem worse. 

“Yeah, but the truck should arrive before ten in the morning and your dad was supposed to be at the venue for nine to sort everything out.” Tobin plopped herself down next to Christen, “I know it doesn’t make sense but I came up with the plan when I was drunk.” 

“So if my dad does indeed find us and take us back to my parents, we’ll have literally two hours to have showers and get ready before we have to be at the church.” Christen rubbed her eyes, “You thought that would have been time conserving?”

“I was drunk, sneaking off to Vegas and getting married by Elvis seemed a good idea too.” Tobin squeezed Christens thigh softly, “My Mum would have been heartbroken though.” 

Christen held Tobin’s hand in her own, “Not as heartbroken as she would have been if we didn’t turn up.” Realisation flashed through Christens eyes as she gasped, “Tobin, they’re going to think we ran away, did you leave a note or phone someone before we disappeared?” 

“I did in fact leave a note.” Tobin grinned, “I apologised for breaking everything and signed it off as Kelley.” 

“Did you tell them where we’d be?” 

“No, I wanted to surprise everyone.” 

“Tobin.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

________

 

Allie had woken up to the sound of her alarm buzzing at the bright hour of six am with Alex’s arm stretched across her stomach, her leg across her waist and her horrible morning breath on her face. 

“Alex get off me!” Allie grumbled as she attempted to free herself from the clasp of her national team teammate. 

Alex opened her eyes and jumped up quickly, “Allie what are you doing? Am I that irresistible that you couldn’t keep your hands off me?” 

“You were all over me!” Allie stood up too. 

“I’m sorry you’re just so comfortable, you’re like a bear.” Alex shrugged, “You know, a big bear. With teeth and claws and a moustache.” 

Allie rolled her eyes, “Let’s just forget this happened. We’re both married and not confused.” 

Alex slowly walked up to Allie, “Okay, babes.” She quickly kissed Allies cheek and ran from the room before Allie retaliated. 

She skipped towards Tobin’s room, jumping over Katie’s unconscious body on the way, “IT’S TIME TOBIN.” She yelled at the door as she burst inside. She stood at the doorway for a few seconds before slowly turning around and calling for Allie, “Allie, I think we’ve lost Tobin.” 

Allie’s eyes went wide with realisation as she sprinted towards Tobin’s room, not noticing Katie and tripping over her, waking her up instantly, “No, no, no.” Allie ignored the cries of pain from Tobin’s sister and threw herself into the missing woman’s room, “Fuck no. How did this happen? Phone her.”

“Relax,” Alex laid a hand on Allie’s shoulder, “She’s probably snuck off to see Christen.” 

“Phone her, please.” Allie almost begged. 

Alex sighed and went off in search of her phone. As she typed in Tobin’s name and pressed call, Perry slumped out the bathroom holding her head and breathing deeply.

“I will never drink with you soccer lot again.” Her face was slightly green as she made her way over to the couch her sister was currently lay across, “Where’s Tobin?” 

“They don’t know.” Katie grumbled as Perry lifted her legs up and tossed them to the side as she sat down beside her. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Although her voice was calm, Allie knew Perry was fuming on the inside. 

Allie’s mouth opened and closed a few times before Alex interrupted, “Her phone isn’t on. Shall I call Christen instead?” 

“No!” Allie shouted despite the fact that Alex was in arms reach, “We can’t let Chris know that we’ve lost her fiancée on the day of their wedding, she’ll think we’re idiots.” 

“What about Tyler or Channing? Surely they will know if Tobin’s there.” Katie suggested, opening her phone and calling one of the Press sisters before getting any sort of answer from Allie. 

“Hello?” A sleepy voice grumbled. 

“Hey Channing, this is going to be a really weird question and please don’t judge, but is Tobin over there with you guys?” Katie put her phone on speaker so the others could hear her. 

“I don’t know.” She said as she yawned. 

Allie almost screamed at the phone, “Will you check?!” 

Channing’s voice was heavy with sleep as she replied, “Sure, give me a second.” 

They could hear the slap of Channing’s feet hitting the cold surface of her floor and the opening of doors as she made her way to Christen’s room. “I can’t hear anything.” 

“Just go in.” Alex shrugged. 

“No, what if they’re busy?” 

“If you can’t hear anything, then they won’t be having sex, just walk in.” Allie was growing impatient. 

“What if they’re just quiet? I don’t think I’m ready to ever see my sister in that situation.” Channing gagged. 

“I’m kinda with Channing on this.” Perry raised her hand as Katie nodded, “I don’t need to know what my sister is doing either.” 

“Oh for gods sake.” Allie threw her hands up in frustration, “Alex and I were almost always in the room next to them whenever they were roomies during the National Team Camp and trust me when I say they if they were having sex, you would definitely know about it.” 

There were a few moments of silence after that before Channing cleared her throat and replied, “Okay, I’m going in.” They heard Christen’s room opening softly before Channing cooed, “Chris, todays the day.” They heard the flip of a switch, “What?” They could hear Channing rummaging around the room, “They’re not here.” 

“What do you mean?” Allie gasped, “Why aren’t they there?!” 

“Apparently someone called Kelley broke in and she’s very sorry about it. Can’t be Kelley O’Hara, right? She’s passed out in our bathtub.” 

Allie, Alex, Perry and Katie all looked at one another in horror as the realisation washed over them. On Tobin and Christen’s wedding day both of them were missing and no one had a clue where they were. 

____

 

“Read me your vows.” Christen lay her head in Tobin’s lap as she lay down on the cold floor of the truck. 

“I can’t do that.” Tobin laughed, “it’s a surprise.”

Christen huffed, “No more Tobin surprises, please I can’t take anymore.”

Faking offence, Tobin replied, “I’ll have you know I wrote my vows when I was sober and I had my Mum to help me out.” 

“That’s all I needed to know.” Christen breathed a sigh of relief, “If your mum is helping you, I have no worries.” 

“Read me yours.” Tobin entwined their fingers together. 

“We’ll read ours together at the altar.” 

Tobin’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, “What, like, at the same time?” 

“No, one after the other.” 

“Who goes first?” 

Christen paused before answering, “You.” 

“Why me?” 

“You want me to take your name, right? So you can go first.” 

The truck came to a complete stop and jolted both Tobin and Christen to their feet. They heard the crunch of pebbles being trodden on just outside the door and knew they must be at their wedding venue. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the doors swung open and they came face to face with the dumbstruck driver. 

“Hello.” Christen greeted, waving slightly as Tobin jumped down onto the gravel. 

“Hi.” He replied, still confused as to why two women were in his truck and why one was wearing a stained wedding dress. 

Tobin held out a hand to help Christen down. Just as they finally moved away from the truck, a car pulled up beside them with a very angry looking Press pack inside. 

“Where have you been?!” Christen’s mother almost screeched at them, “We have been worried sick!” 

“I can tell you all about our journey, but please, just get her to the hotel and me back to the house as quick as you can.” Christen waved her hand at her mother as she and Tobin crammed inside their car, almost forcing Channing and Tyler to sit on one another. 

______

 

After just over an hour of Mama Press scrubbing Christen’s dress, she finally got the brown burrito stain out. Christen hadn’t told her what it was or how it got there and her mother knew better than to pry. Three hours ago, Christen almost had a panic attack over the possibility of not making her wedding on time, but as she stands outside of a packed out church with her fathers arm around her own, she knows all that worry was for nothing. 

She could see the back of Tobin’s head as she walked towards the altar. She smiled happily at her as Tobin turned around, huge trademark grin attached to her face. Christen knows that even though today didn’t start how she would have liked, today will definitely end the way she imagined in her dreams.


	2. Double date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. 
> 
> Alex wants a date. Christen knows Servando is available. Tobin is against the idea.

Sunday was a sacred day in Christens calendar. Every Sunday was spent washing and cleaning. It was the only day she ever got to herself and allowed herself to catch up on her housework. Everyone knew to leave her alone, even her longtime girlfriend, Tobin knew she had to make herself scarce on a Sunday. 

So, one can imagine her shock when she heard her front door opening and slamming shut as she tossed her bed sheets into the washing machine. 

She grabbed a candle stick holder from one of the sides in the kitchen as she made her way into the living room. She raised it above her head as she approached a body lying flat on their stomach on her couch. 

“Chris.” The body mumbled, not moving an inch but hearing Christens footsteps. 

Christen let out a long breath as relief washed over her, “Alex, I could have killed you, what are you doing here?”

“I need help.” Alex groaned as she sat up, “Wait, you were going to hit me with a candle stick holder? That’s very nineteen twenties of you.” 

“Shut up.” Christen placed her weapon on the coffee table, “It was either this or soap powder.” 

Rolling her eyes, Alex jumped up and almost ran to Christen’s kitchen. She wrenched open the fridge and grabbed the closest bottle of wine she could find, not even bothering to grab a glass as she chugged straight from the bottle. 

“Okay, calm down.” Christen grabbed the bottle as Alex nearly emptied it, “You’re going to turn into an alcoholic one of these days.”

Alex scoffed, “An alcoholic? I can’t afford that. I’ll be a drunk.” 

“Stop being difficult and tell me why you’re ruining my Sunday with your presence.” Placing the wine back in the fridge, Christen tossed a bottle of water at Alex and helped herself to one too. 

“I had a date last night.” The younger girl sighed, “He was just awful, he kept talking about himself, he was arrogant and he suggested that I payed for the meal because of equality.” 

“Did you?” 

“I paid for mine, I only had a salad and a glass of wine, he had so much more than me.” Alex groaned at her memory as she made an attempt at Christens fridge. 

Blocking her off, Christen pushed her to sit down on a stool next to the kitchen island. “So what happened? Did you get an Uber and go home?” 

The brunette made a whine-like noise and dropped her head down onto the cold marble surface. “Imayhavewenttohis.” She mumbled quickly under her breath. 

“What?” Christen asked, completely mishearing her. 

“I went to his house.” Alex said, more clearly this time, “He was hot.” She argued as Christen opened her mouth, presumably to scold her, “And I was desperate. The only way I could shut him up was to sit on his face.” 

Christen sighed, “So what, are you planning on seeing him again?” 

“Oh god no, he talked the talk but his performance didn’t live up to expectations.” Alex shrugged, “Chris, I need a favour.” 

“Go on.”

“Help me find a boyfriend.” Alex pleaded, “I don’t want anymore assholes, I want someone that’ll appreciate how amazing I am and how perfect my eyebrows are.” 

Christen laughed, “How am I supposed to find you a boyfriend?”

“I don’t know, send out an advertisement email in your office, pimp me out.” Alex suggested, “How did you and Tobin get together?”

“We just met at a club one night.” Christen shrugged, “She came home with me and she hasn’t left. I don’t even think she’s asked me to be her girlfriend yet.” 

“So for all she knows, you’re just friends who occasionally have sex?” 

Christen grinned devilishly, “Trust me, friends don’t do what we did last night.” 

“Ew, no, don’t elaborate.” Alex covered her ears, “But please help.” 

Christen rolled her eyes just as another person walked into her house, however this time there were two voices instead of one loud fumbling body. 

“Chris, I’m home, I’m just going to change and then I’ll be gone I promise.” Tobin shouted as she ran upstairs, leaving the other person alone in the living room. 

“Okay babe.” Christen shouted back, “Bet she’s brought Servando back here, he’s a nice guy, go flirt with him.” 

Alex’s eyes lit up as she bounced from the kitchen and into the living room faster than Usain Bolt at the Olympics. Christen almost saw scorch marks on her perfect crystal floors. She left Alex to flirt with Tobin’s friend and made her way upstairs to find her girlfriend. 

Christen quietly snuck inside their room as Tobin began to remove her Sunday League soccer kit. Christen could hear the shower and knew of Tobin’s intentions of having a five minute wash then heading out. 

The brunette turned to spot her girlfriend staring at her with a mysterious glint in her eyes. 

“Hi....?” Tobin asked uncertainly. 

Christen winked back, “Hey.” She slowly walked over to where the New Jersey native was standing and slowly placed a teasing peck on her lips, “I need a favour.” She whispered seductively. 

“Mmm?” Tobin grinned cockily. 

“Help me set Alex and Servando up on a date.” Christen kissed Tobin’s jaw teasingly, but her lips were almost ripped from the brunettes skin as she was pushed away. 

“What?” Tobin laughed, “Thats gross, no.” 

“Tobin, please.” Christen pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and scrunching her eyebrows in a pleading manner.

The older girl laughed as she grabbed a towel and disposed of the last few items she was wearing, “No, Chris, that’s just too weird.” 

She hopped in the shower. Christen wasn’t giving up that easily. Following her girlfriend, she threw herself down on the closed toilet lid and began moaning like a child. 

“Why not?” She folded her arms across her chest and when the only response she was given was a chuckle, she turned the hot water tap on in the sink and smiled slightly as Tobin let out an uncharacteristic scream. 

“Cold!” She yelped. “Not cool, Chris.” She whined. 

“Then answer me.” Christen pouted once more as she turned the tap off. 

Sighing, Tobin gathered her thoughts, “Honestly? Servando doesn’t do relationships. He’s happy jerkin’ his gerkin’ in his apartment watching the Kardashians.” 

“Ew.” The younger girl grimaced. 

“Plus I don’t want our friends to be a couple. I don’t want couple scrabble nights or double dates. To me that just seems awful.” 

Christen dramatically gasped, “But you love our scrabble nights.” 

Tobin opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower, reaching for her towel as she laughed slowly, “No, I like our strip scrabble nights. I don’t want to see Servando’s solider rise to attention because three girls have their tops off.” 

“Tobin, I didn’t want to do this, but if you don’t help them get together then I won’t have sex with you until you do.” Christen plonked herself down on the bed with her arms folded and legs crossed. 

Laughing slightly, Tobin let the towel drop to the floor, “Babe, you know I can last a lot longer than you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Christen grumbled under her breath. “How about this, you set them up or I’ll tell Servando that your favourite film of all time is Titanic.” 

Tobin was already half dressed as Christen spoke, her leg dangling in the air as she stopped halfway through putting her ripped white jeans on. 

“You wouldn’t.” Tobin gasped. 

“Try me.” Christen countered, raising an eyebrow. 

Groaning, Tobin finished getting changed and sulked as she made her way downstairs. Servando and Alex were sat on opposite ends of the couch, not speaking and looking insanely awkward. 

“Let’s go.” Tobin mumbled to her friend as she grabbed her keys from the side. Servando did as he was told and was really rather glad of the excuse to leave. 

“Tobin, wait.” Christen yelled at her girlfriend as she also grabbed her keys, her phone and her purse. “We’ll come too.” She winked at Alex. 

“What?” The brunette moaned, “Babe, no, come on, it’s Sunday.”

Christen pretended to think before replying, “Oh, that’s right, maybe I could sit in and watch a movie. What’s your favourite film, Tobin? Maybe I’ll watch that.” 

Tobin hesitated, “Thor.” She huffed out quickly, “You know what? Come on, it’ll be nice.” 

Christen winked at the girl before hauling Alex off her couch and following the other two to their Sunday beach bar. Tobin’s Sunday’s were just as consistent as Christens. Where Christen cleaned, Tobin played amateur soccer in the morning, came home to change and shower before heading out to their regular beach bar until ten o’clock. 

However this time there were two stowaways and Tobin wasn’t happy. 

“What is her favourite film?” Alex whispered to her friend as they linked arms. 

“Titanic.” Christen giggled, “I don’t know if it’s the brilliant storyline or Kate Winslet’s boobs, but she’s seen it eighteen times.”

“Eighteen?” Alex repeated in mild shock, “Thats more times than I’ve seen naked men.”

“How many naked men have you seen?”

“Twelve and a half.” Alex answered, finger on her chin as she thought, “Half because he only had one ball.” 

_______

 

Two hours into their not-double date at the beach bar and Tobin was trying hard to spoil the evening. Christen had to kick her under the table a few times to rein her in. It didn’t seem to phase either Alex or Servando, however, who were chatting animatedly as though they had known one another for years. 

Christen decided to ignore her girlfriend, who was still sat down sulking, and instead began to slowly convince either of them to actually ask the other one out. 

“So!” Tobin almost yelled, completely out of the blue, “You like soccer, don’t you Alex?” 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded, slightly uncomfortable. 

“Of course, you’re a massive Man United fan, aren’t you?” Tobin chuckled. “So tell me, Alex, who do you prefer, Lukaku or Giroud?” 

Alex thought about it and tried not to bite back as she answered, “Well, that’s a tough one, but I’ll have to say Giroud.” 

“Oh, and whys that?” Tobin leaned on her fist. 

“Well, Giroud has a lovely smile.” 

“HA.” Servando spitefully laughs at Tobin. 

Christen has officially had enough of Tobin’s antics and decided it was time for her to leave. Grabbing her stuff, she waved at Servando and Alex before ignoring Tobin and power walking back to their beachside house. 

Tobin, sensing she was in trouble, stood up too. But instead of following her girlfriend back to their house, she walked along the beach front, not even bothering to say goodbye to the other two people she was sat with. 

Servando and Alex talked for another half an hour before things went sour. Alex asked the question one should never ask an NFL fan. 

“So, would you rather be at the Super Bowl or here with me?” She flirted, fluttering her eyelids. 

“Super Bowl.” Servando grinned. 

Alex blinked a few times, “What? Really?” 

“Yeah, I’ve never been to one and it’ll be one of the best days of my life to go and actually be there.” 

The brunette scoffed, “I can’t believe this.” She grabbed her bag and stood up, “Every time I meet a good man football always gets in the way. I like soccer, but the NFL is woeful.” 

“Wait!” Servando yelled at Alex’s retreating back, “It’ll depend on what the seats were like!” 

Alex ignored him and walked as fast as she could. She turned so many corners looking for her favourite fast food restaurant that when she finally found it, she hadn’t noticed who was sat alone stuffing her face with a burger the size of her head. 

“Tobin?” Alex asked as she sat in front of her. 

“Hey.” Tobin grunted with a mouth full of food. 

Alex smiled back, “Is Chris here?”

Shaking her head, the older girl gulped down the food that was in her mouth, “No, she’s mad at me, she went home to sulk.” Tobin looked around Alex and noticed that she was alone, “Where’s Serv?” She asked, taking another huge mouthful of her burger. 

Alex rolled her eyes at the question, “Don’t know, don’t care.” She sighed, “Why can’t I find someone that treats me the way you and Chris treat each other?” She whined, “I look at your relationship and it’s just so perfect and so full of love and I want that too.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you and Serv hit it off.” Tobin’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Me too, turns out he likes the Super Bowl more than me.” Alex shrugged. 

The older girl laughed, “What? Why? What did he say?” 

“I asked him if he’d rather be at the Super Bowl or on a date with me and he said the Super Bowl.” Alex began to get annoyed again. 

Tobin sniggered, “Alex, you can’t ask him that.” She places her burger down on the wrapping and continued, “He’s a fan of the sport, that’s like asking you if you’d rather be with him or at a Beyoncé concert with back stage passes.” 

“He’s still an ass.” Alex moaned, “He could have just pretended that I was more important.” 

“Serv isn’t a liar, give him a chance, you’ll really like him.” Tobin held out her hand, “Give me your phone.”

Alex handed it over, “Why?”

“I’m going to give you his phone number.” She replied as she was typing in the name and number, “Call him and talk, he’s a really good guy.” 

As her phone was handed back, Alex smiled gratefully at Tobin, “Thank you.” Was all she said before pressing dial and leaving the restaurant. 

Tobin finished her food off and also left the small building. Instead of heading straight home, she opted to play some arcade games instead. Knowing that she was in the dog house with Christen made her spend nearly fifty dollars in one arcade alone. 

After the clock hit midnight, Tobin knew it was time to finally face her scary girlfriend. She walked as slowly as possible to their house. She even stood outside for a good few seconds before taking a huge breath and heading inside quietly. 

Luckily for her, Christen was sound asleep on the couch. She tiptoed around her, but wasn’t quiet enough as the raven haired beauty began to stir. 

“Tobin?” She mumbled as she sat up. She could feel something cold and sticky on her face as she moved, “Tobin, I think I’ve mutated.” She gasped slowly grabbing whatever was stuck to her face. 

“It looks like chicken.” Tobin shrugged as she plonked herself down on the arm chair next to the couch. 

Christen pulled it off and tossed it at her girlfriend, “You’re an asshole!” She yelled. 

“Hold on-”

“No, Tobin!” Christen stood up, “I ask for one thing from you, to be nice, and you can’t even do that!” 

“Chris, listen-”

“No, you listen!” Christen’s face turned red, “All I wanted from tonight was my friend to be happy and all I got was you acting like a spoilt brat! How could you?” 

“If you let me explain-” 

Just as Christen opened her mouth to cut Tobin off, her phone began to ring. Snatching it from the coffee table, Christen read Alex’s name and answered straight away. 

“Hey Alex, listen I’m sorry for what Tobin did...... What?..... Really? Alex that’s great..... You did what?..... Where?..... Alex you dirty bitch!.... Yeah, no worries, you go, bite his ass again..... Bye, love you too.” 

“Who was that?” Tobin grinned cockily. 

Rolling her eyes, Christen sat down, “It was Alex, she wanted to thank you for giving her Servando’s phone number.” 

“So, you owe me an apology.” Tobin winked. 

“I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?” Christen asked. 

Pointing down at her lap, Tobin leaned back, “You know what to do.”

Christen begrudgingly got up from the couch and made her way to Tobin, sitting on her knees in front of her brunette girlfriend she grabbed the tv remote from the side and turned the tv and DVD player on, selecting Titanic and sighing as she sat cuddled up to Tobin.


	3. Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident on the pitch leads to a hospital visit.

Tobin Heath was a footballing show off. She had enough tricks to leave any defender in the dust as she sped past them with ease. She left fullbacks feeling sorely embarrassed and reeling with anger as they watched her sprinting into the open space they should be covering. Her talents and skills made her a target for niggling fouls, the opposition knew of her history of ankle injuries and always aimed for her right ankle specifically when tackling her. 

In the NWSL, players have tried and failed this past season to sneakily injure her. She skipped over challenges like they weren’t even there. Her confidence on the ball was ever growing and with the World Cup only a few months away she was a shoe-in for a place in the starting eleven for their first game against Costa Rica. 

The entire team buzzed off Tobin’s newly found confidence. She was creating double the amount of chances per game, her scoring ratio soared and one particular striker was benefiting the most from Tobin’s assists. 

Christen Press only got starts when the US team was lacking a winger but the hamstring injury Alex Morgan sustained in an Orlando Pride game meant that Christen lead the line consistently for her country. Megan Rapinoe, Christen and Tobin were the front three for the She Believes Cup and managed five goals and four assists between them as they easily fended Germany, France and England off. 

The whole team was in high spirits as they warmed up for a friendly game against Canada in New York. The game, in FIFA’s eyes, was a friendly, but there was nothing friendly about these two rivals. 

Canada, still hugely bitter about losing 3-1 a few years prior, had started the game very physically. Tobin was tossed in every direction, her shirt was pulled to the point that it was ripped up the side, there was a hole in her sock from where Scott almost broke her leg and she’s pretty sure she’s got a black eye from a stray elbow. 

In the fifty-eighty minute Tobin sent a perfect ball over the top from the half way line to where Christen was sprinting to latch on to it. McLeod had made a play for it too. Christen was too fast for her and headed the ball over the goalkeeper who lead with her feet in an attempt to kick the ball away. The blades of her cleats made contact with the side of Christens face. The American striker slumped onto the floor with her arms and legs sprawled out as some of the crowd, who followed the ball and not the keepers rogue foot, cheered the goal Christen had scored. 

Tobin watched her fall in slow motion. Her heart collapsed and she felt sick. She ran as fast as she could over to Christen, forgetting where she was as she threw herself down by Christens side and turned her over. She gasped at the sight of blood pouring from an open wound on the right side of her head. 

“Fuck.” She whispered as she grasped Christens limp hand, “Chris, can you hear me?” She desperately blurted. 

The unconscious woman’s breathing was shallow but there. Tobin’s eyes began to water slightly as she tried to fight back tears. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and try and pull her away. She fought back, however, and refused to be moved too easily from Christens side. Another set of arms pulled her successfully away and turned her around. Allie’s sympathetic eyes greeted her as well as Amy’s. 

“She’ll be okay.” Allie whispered. Tobin couldn’t hear her though. There was a ringing in her ears as though someone had just fired a gun right next to hear ears. 

The crowed roared with delight as soon as the red card was shown to McLeod and it snapped Tobin out of her trance. Glaring at the Canadian goalkeeper, she pushed Allie and Amy’s arms away and ran over to the guilty looking player. 

“What the fuck?!” She screeched as she pushed McLeod over. If it wasn’t for Sinclair grabbing her and holding her still, she would have pounced on the offender. 

The referee blew her whistle to try and calm Tobin down but the New Jersey native couldn’t see past the red mist that was currently residing in her eyes. Allie grabbed Tobin’s arm and pulled her towards the bench as the medical team slowly placed Christen into a stretcher and removed her from the pitch. 

Mal Pugh and Alex Morgan were stripped and ready to replace both Tobin and Christen. They gave Tobin a sympathetic smile as they patted her shoulder and ran onto the pitch. Tobin blindly followed the medical team as they whisked Christen into the back of an ambulance and straight to the closest hospital. 

Christen was in surgery for a few hours and as Tobin waited outside she silently cursed herself for not quickly grabbing her phone. She was left alone with her thoughts and the sound of doctors getting called back and forth through the hospital. She was still dressed head to toe in her kit, cleats still on too. 

After another hour of pacing back and forth in the tiny waiting room the receptionist took pity on her and bought her a vending machine latte. 

“Here.” She smiles down at Tobin who was now sat on the worlds most uncomfortable chair with her head in her hands. 

Tobin looked up and smiled gratefully at the woman as she accepted the hot drink, “Thanks.” She mumbled. 

“Who’s in there?” She pointed at the surgery doors as she sat down next to Tobin. 

“My.... Christen.” Tobin hesitated before answering and took a huge gulp from the hot disgusting latte. 

The receptionist nodded at her, “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Sighing, Tobin put the cup on the ground and placed her head back in her hands, “Listen, just go on Twitter, type in ‘Christen Press’ and watch the first video you come across.” 

Instead of getting offended over Tobin’s abruptness, the receptionist pulls out a snickers bar from her bag and hands it to the footballer, “Here.” She once again smiles, “You’ve been here for ages and I haven’t seen you eat anything. Christen will be fine, she’s in with Doctor Khan. She’s the best doctor in this hospital.” The young girl hopped down from the awful hospital chairs and walked back to her desk as the phone buzzed. 

Just as Tobin took a huge chomp out of the chocolate bar, the doors to the surgery opened wide and Doctor Khan walked out with a small smile on her lips. 

“Are you here for Miss Press?” She asked as Tobin hopped up and struggled to swallow the half eaten nuts and chocolate mess in her mouth. 

“Yes.” Tobin was up and alarmed, waiting for any news even if it was bad. 

Doctor Khan nodded, “Unfortunately I cannot divulge information to anyone who isn’t family so we will have to wait until her parents or siblings get here.” 

“No.” Tobin blurts out, “We’re engaged, I asked her to marry me back in January last year.” Tobin reaches instinctively for her phone that was currently still chilling in the changing rooms of the stadium they were just at, “I have pictures on my phone but it’s still at the Red Bull Arena.” 

The doctor nodded, “Okay, there are no rings on either of your fingers though.” 

“We’re soccer players, we’re not allowed to wear them when we play.” Tobin’s voice was thick with desperation. 

Doctor Khan sighed, “Okay, Miss...” 

“Heath. Tobin Heath.”

“Miss Heath, the surgery has gone really well and our hopes is that Christen will make a full recovery in the next few weeks.” She smiled. 

“What do you mean by hopes?” Tobin’s kind was racing. 

The doctor motioned for Tobin to sit down, “Christen has been placed into a coma, the force of which the foot came flying at her has caused some trauma to her brain, she should make a full and quick recovery, but there’s a chance, a very very very small chance, she may not wake up or if she does wake up she may not be the same Christen as before.” The doctor removed her glasses, “Listen, Tobin, I’m more than confident she will be okay, it might take a few days, but she’s looking good.” Tobin nodded, “She’s been taken to her room, go and check on her.”

Tobin felt like she was floating towards Christens room. She ignored everything that was happening around her as she stared at the door with Christen’s name on it. Her heart was racing once more as her knuckles rasped against the wood. She stood outside for a few seconds waiting for the soft voice of her love to welcome her into the room. After getting no response she slowly opened the door and closed it behind her without looking anywhere near where Christen’s bed was. 

She heard the beeps of a heart monitor. Bracing herself for the sight she was about to see, Tobin took a huge breath and turned. Her heart sank. Her eyes watered. Her lefts felt shaky. Christen looked so small on that bed. A thin white blanket covered the lower section of her body whereas the top section of her body was covered in wires and tubes. The biggest tube was coming from her mouth and attached to a huge machine next to the heart monitor. 

Taking her cleats, socks and shin guards off slowly, Tobin sat down on the bed and brushed the hairs from Christens forehead away as she leant down and placed a soft kiss there. 

“I love you.” Her voice broke as she whispered it against Christen’s skin. “Don’t leave me, stay and fight.” 

_____________

Three days of sitting beside Christen as she breathed in and out had taken a toll on Tobin. The team and both their families visited, bringing Tobin’s phone, clothes and food as they did. The team didn’t stay long as they had to go to Seattle for their next game against Columbia. Tobin’s family stayed a few hours a day and left, her mom bringing her little bits of food whenever she could. Christen’s family stayed in a local hotel but spent most of their time in the hospital room with Tobin. They chatted amongst themselves and tried to include Tobin, but she wasn’t giving anything back. 

After the lights were out and the nurses shooed the Press Pack back to their hotel, Tobin stayed sat in her chair next to Christens bed and held onto her hand for dear life. She’s never cried as much in her life as she has during these past few days. She doesn’t think she’s prayed as much either. 

Christen meant so much to her. She lifted her up from the bad place she was in after the World Cup. She made her smile again and believe in love again after getting her heart smashed into tiny pieces. She couldn’t leave her. Tobin won’t let her. They had everything planned, marriage, pets, kids. They even agreed on staying in Portland for the first few years of having their first child. 

Her eyes began to droop as sleep took over and her head came to rest on the bed still holding Christens hand tightly. 

“Mmm...” Christen began to stir, “Oww.” She brought her free hand up to rub the side of her head that made contact with McLeod’s shoe. 

Gagging slightly, she pulled the tube from her mouth and tossed it pathetically next to her as her eyes adjusted to the room. Her vision was extremely blurry as she slowly surveyed the room. She felt a weight on the left side of her body and cautiously looked over. 

Tobin’s face was scrunched up, her back was bent in an awkward position so she could be sat on the chair and leaning on Christens bed at the same time. Christen’s right arm felt heavy as she brought it to Tobin’s face and pushed away the loose hairs that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears. Her voice wouldn’t come as she tried to tell Tobin she was awake, so instead she decided to sloppily pat her on the head until the older woman began to stir. 

“Mm, stop...” She grumbled, “Five more minutes.” 

Christen giggled softly and patted her again. 

Tobin, realising where she was, snapped her head up and gasped loudly, “Chris, you’re awake!” She almost shouted as she jumped up, still holding Christens hand. 

Nodding, the younger woman smiled, “Yeah.” Her voice was horse though dehydration and her eyes were heavy but her smile was genuine and it made Tobin want to cry. 

“You have no idea how awful these past few days have been.” Tobin did indeed begin to cry slightly, tears fell down her cheeks and began to stain her thin, white Nike shirt. 

“Who won?” Christen asks, unknowingly ignoring what Tobin had said. 

“What?” The brunette asked, confusion etching onto her features. 

Christen attempted and failed to pull herself into a sitting position, “The game, who won?” 

Tobin couldn’t explain why, but she began to laugh, “What? Is that all you care about? You sound like me.” 

“Tobs, come on.” Christen pleads as she points towards a glass of water by her bed, “My head hurts, just let me know who won.”

Handing Christen the glass of water, Tobin replied, “We did. You scored the only goal and got knocked out in the process.” 

“Woo.” Christen cheers raising her arms slightly, “Baller.” She winks. 

“You’re a bigger nerd than me.” Tobin shook her head, “Move over.” She ushered Christen to budge up and snuggled up under the covers as the Cali girl rested her head on Tobin’s chest. 

“I’m glad I woke up to you, Toby.” Christen mumbled into Tobin’s shirt as sleep took her over once again. 

Tobin kissed the top of Christens head as they both slowly succumbed to the overwhelming urge to sleep, “Me too, Chris. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me suggestions on Tumblr if you want. Allandercontrol. :)


End file.
